


Sur le Fil

by hawesome_writes_poorly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, holy shit, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawesome_writes_poorly/pseuds/hawesome_writes_poorly
Summary: A sad fic I somehow came up with while in the shower.





	Sur le Fil

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to this while reading: youtube.com/watch?v=pWBFbE0YaV8
> 
> and i know it abruptly stops; there's a reason for it (:3c)

Victor entered the small and secluded room of the onsen, the space heavily perfumed with flowers. He stood in front of an altar and stared with empty blue eyes. Finally alone, he couldn’t take it anymore, and his thin string of quiet resolve broke. He fell to his knees, sobbing and screaming his pain.

Katsuki Yuri, the love of his life,

was dead.

********************************************************

Everything was so perfect. Why did fate curse him?

_(He probably deserved it.)_

He missed the nice walks with Yuri and Makkachin on the Hasetsu beach, when they laughed and kissed without a single care.

He missed the way Yuri would wiggle up to him in bed after a long day of practice.

He missed the way he would give a cute pout when Victor or Yurio made a little joke at him.

He missed his smile, the way his lips curved upward in a small and shy way, the corners of his eyes crinkling and the way the brown shone.

_(Slowly, it was all becoming a blur. It was far too soon for him to forget all those pleasant memories.)_

It had all started with one of Victor’s fans.

As far as he knew, she was obsessed with Victor, to a disturbing point. He had known her since he debuted in senior’s, thinking nothing of it when he saw her at almost every competition he performed in. Yakov would pester him, asking him to do at least something about it. He never did, liking the attention.

_(This would haunt Victor for the rest of his life.)_

When it was known he was dating Yuri, he had heard she was very angry, and he promptly reported her to security anywhere he performed prior to the competitions. One time, when he and Yuri were walking out of the venue after the medal ceremony, interlocking hands, they saw her. She was twirling her head around, and when she saw Victor, she gave him a stormy look through the busy crowd of fans.

It hurt, the way she condemned Victor for loving a man, the way she cursed Yuri and gave the both of them mean and insensitive names. It broke Victor’s heart when Yuri freely spilled tears. The guards were blocking her, she screamed at the both of them.

Then it happened.

She pulled out a gun, screaming that if she couldn’t have Victor, then no one would. She aimed it at him.

Victor covered Yuri’s body with his, and closed his eyes to brace himself for the pain.

He heard it.

But he didn’t feel it.

_(Yuri had blocked the bullet.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Sur le Fil translates to "On the String." I honestly couldn't think of another title; this is the song's name I chose.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment; it feeds a writer's hunger to write! (^u^)b  
> (also sorry)


End file.
